


lost in the woods

by greenfoamsea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forests, I AM LOST IN THE WOOOOOODS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Dream, Other, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), hurt/comfort???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfoamsea/pseuds/greenfoamsea
Summary: To break away from the chaos (Dream), Sapnap runs to the sea, hoping to find comfort in his fish. Incidentally, he gets lost in the woods.or: i listen to weezer once and this is what you get.inspired by "lost in the woods" by disney's frozen 2 AND WEEZER NO I WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT WEEZER
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 51





	lost in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS STUPID i know but i decided to sing disney songs in the shower and i landed on this and couldn't stop laughing and decided to spend the next two hours listening to it and writing this SO enjoy some angsty, vaguely crack-y sapnap centered goodness. also it's short i know it's 3am sue me.
> 
> the dreamnap can be read as platonic but you know me i think these two idiot CHARACTERS NOT REAL PEOPLE should kiss okay okay that's all.

Fish are better than people. Sapnap has figured out at least that much. They float in the sea and don't look at you funny when you do something wrong, they listen to you when you want to talk and don't ignore you for crazy, chaotic plans that do nothing but harm, and most of all, they aren't going to leave him. Of course, Mars is an exception, but he likes to think that as he stares out into the open sea, she's out there somewhere, listening to his cries. 

"Why's being friends with that psychopath so hard?" The boy asks, chuckling in between his words. Only silence follows, not that he expected some sort of response. I mean, he's pathetic really. Sitting at the mouth of the river as it trails into the sea, asking a fish to solve all of his relationship problems. He's sure that if Dream weren't here, he'd be labeled as L'Manberg's local crazed fool.

He doesn't remember when Dream became the focus of his thoughts, but now he can't seem to swat him away. It's not like he cares about him, the masked man has stated that much at the very, very least. Sapnap can't figure out why he lets his mind wander like that, leave space for the other in his head. Knowing each other for so long wires you like that, he decides, but it makes him want to scream. So, scream he did, in a forest miles away from his little town. 

_You feel what you feel, and those feelings are real._

Sapnap's head darts up suddenly, towards the horizon as the sun starts to set over the great blue. Not his brain telling him he's valid. Not _his_ brain saying that in Mar's voice, or theoretical voice. And certainly not an anemone, bright orange and blue, flying through the air only to dip back into the ocean as soon as the voice plays in his head. 

_Sapnap, let down your guard._

He's going to pass out. Probably. Or he's going to let down his guard. Either way, he stands up and wanders back into the forest to hopefully be home before mobs beat his ass. It only takes him two steps before he realizes the trees aren't familiar. How did he get here again...? Fuck.

He's lost. In the woods. Wonderful. 

All he can really think about is his friend. How angry the blonde makes him. How happy the blonde used to make him. It wrenches at his heart, how he's been left behind so easily by someone he trusted so much. He didn't even realize how important Dream was to him until the happy image shattered and all he was left with was his own thoughts and the crippling fear of being alone. Being alone and lost in the forest isn't horrible though, and it can't be long before he finds his way back. 

As he walks, he notes the trail he leaves behind, and how stray foxes seem to follow his path as he continues his internal monologue. Just another way the world wants to laugh in his face on this bizarre evening. To his knowledge, he's not even carrying any of those enticing berries they love to snack on, so why do they trot behind him so insistently? In a way, it's just as endearing as it is frustrating. He feels like a princess, as the woodland creatures gather around him to sooth his mending soul. Haha. 

The cliff he sees through the trees isn't a very familiar sight, but the figure in the distance is. Green hoodie, porcelain mask. A sigh of relief shakes Sapnap to his core as he starts to book it. Direction comes back to him, as north and south separate. He easily navigates himself to the edge, ready to open his arms wide and embrace his friend in a tight hug, tell him how much he misses him. Thank him for coming to find him when he was missing, because it's Dream and _surely_ he would notice if his best friend was missing. 

The rising moon frames his face and the pile of rocks he stumbles into perfectly. The air feels colder as he slows to a complete stop, pulling his arms around himself. The boulders fall over the edge, into the clear ocean. It's so tempting to follow, but Sapnap has more pride than to entertain those thoughts. He's not so upset and desperate to fall to his doom so uselessly. Still, it doesn't comfort him that there's no one there. No Dream, he corrects himself. No longer does the boy bother with denying himself of his thoughts.

He settles himself on top of the remaining rocks as the foxes catch up to him. Does Dream still care? Does anyone still care about him? He considers staying lost, only for a moment. After all, he's lost his true landmarks in life. It's no longer a question of who he is or what role he plays in this twisted game his friend weaved. He was the pawn, the solider, the easy target that could twist and turn in any direction for sweet word and even sweeter promises of a better future. The questions to ask were whether he was okay with being treated like that for any longer. 

And where he was. Being lost in the woods and all. Sapnap sighs, tilting his head backwards. He lands on soft fur, a little shocked, but welcomes the support of a foxy friend. Another brings him a berry, latched gently in it's mouth. He's careful to accept the kind gesture, shocked that animals could be so giving. He wouldn't receive these sorts of things back home. He looks around. The trees are untouched, the caves are plentiful, and he's got more than enough friends here - wherever this is.

Maybe he isn't lost. He just found home. In the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> not me really wanting to write a part 2 on this. i had to add at least a somewhat hopeful ending for my sappy boy haha. i do kind of want to expand on sapnap leaving his home, and maybe someone finding him? but really i was just really into this song for absolutely no reason haha. thanks for reading <3


End file.
